Waking Up in Vegas
by Monkeyromance
Summary: One drunken night always leads into a fucked up morning, at least that's what someone should have told Harry and Perry. *Strong Pharry Based off of Katy Perry's Waking up in Vegas


**Lazymonkeyninja and Pumpkinromance present their first colaboration on their joint acount. Enjoy.**

Perry was used to rude awakenings; he lived with Harry for Christ's sake, that's why waking up with a headache and to the annoyingly peaceful silence of an unfamiliar room worried him instantly. No rambling, no heavy sighing, no idiotic ideas being thrown at him about something he couldn't care less about or even how to fix something that he had screwed up in the first place.

Not that they didn't usually work. Damn it. Perry sighed and slowly opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight piercing into the unfamiliar room. Now he was rambling about Harry's rambling.

The quiet still bothered him. No, scratch that, it worried Perry. Did Harry get lost? Maybe he was in some random woman's apartment regretting the long night of chugging large colorful containers of alcohol? Or perhaps he just crossed the wrong person and...

"Ugh. No!" Perry tossed his hand over his eyes, groaning inwardly. Anything but a dead Harry. Perry's heart plunged involuntary. Just let him be lost or repenting. That's all Perry could ask. Perry knew that this was how he started every day without a cattery wakeup call from Harry, praying that he was off doing something stupid that wouldn't get him killed rather than hurt or dead out somewhere. A hunk of metal smacking into his eyelid caused him to forget momentarily about Harry and lifted his hand. Perry narrowly opened his eyes and glared up at his hand only to widen them and sit up. Graduating class of '86? Perry blinked slowly.

"Who the fuck are the Knights?"

/~/~/~/

Harry tried to groan, but it his voice caught in his throat. He felt stiff but when he stretched he automatically stopped. His whole body ached.

'Did I get hit by a Truck?' Harry wondered

Actually what did happen last night? He tried to remember but couldn't. Fuck! Was he in a hospital? He opened his eyes to find out. Ouch! No that was a bad idea.

Damn! Why where the lights so bright? He could feel his brain throb in his head.

From the blurry mess of what he saw when he did open his eyes, he was not in a hospital. He needed help! Maybe he could call Perry up on his phone.

Perry would yell. That wouldn't help his throbbing head at all. He tried to think this through. He needed Perry's help! He felt the bed next to him shift and he gulped.

He started to chant in his head, 'Perry's gotta help me out! Damn Perry, where are you when I need you!' Suddenly a thought struck him, 'What if Perry got hurt too!'.

Harry decided to fake sleep, until he got the strength to move... or he figured out whoever the hell it was next to him. He just hoped Perry was okay, and that he would help him. Just like always.

/~/~/~/

Perry's eyes were fixed on his left hand; halfway down his ring finger was what looked like a class ring from some school that had a knight as a mascot. Perry couldn't logically explain why he had a class ring that wasn't his and didn't fit him on his finger.

A loud overly done snore from the other side of the bed caused Perry's eyes to snap away from his finger for a moment and at glance at the mound of twisted red silk and velvet sheets only to double take.

"What the hell?" Perry shook his head and leaned forward. "Who the hell are-?"

Perry froze seeing a hand sticking out of the sheets. Even though the person, a man without a doubt, was laying with his face pointed in a different direction Perry knew by the missing half of one of the fingers that it was Harry.

"Harry?" Perry whispered softly, his mind whirling.

/~/~/~/

Harry felt all the blood in his body turn cold. He was still so clueless, but damn, that was Perry's voice! He slowly turned to the voice. Did Perry already come to save him? His body ached, but it was now livable, damn his hips felt like they were on fire!

He finally dared to open his eyes. The world slowly lost the fuzziness and Perry's worried face was the first thing that came into focus.

"Per-" his vice was scratchy; half because it was morning, but also because he felt as though he had screamed his lungs out.

What would have made him scream though? Nothing was making any sense.

Harry's eyes grew large as he realized Perry had no shirt on. He grabbed at his chest, no shirt. He wiggled his legs; shit he was naked!

"What is going on?" He finally asked, "P-Perry?" He felt very nervous, but he had to know something, "Are you um, you know... dressed? Under there?" Harry gestured to the blankets.

Of course Perry would be. What was he thinking! Perry would just say something like, "of course you idiot"; Right?

/~/~/~/

Perry slowly looked down at his chest, a little confused for a moment before realizing he didn't have any form of clothing on his body. (Though looking at his track record that wasn't much of a headliner) But Gay Perry in, what turned out to be a heart shaped bed, completely nude, only covered by red sheets and blankets, with the man he lived with, employs, and who is strait? New York Times or People magazine?

Perry didn't look back at Harry, instead he pretended as if he hadn't heard the question and looked around the vividly red room while his brain throbbed heavily in to his skull. Then it hit him. The throbbing was a hangover. But...Perry's eyes narrowed slightly, he usually doesn't over indulge in alcohol, he usually has to pull Harry away from it and sober him up.

"Harry, you might have to help me out. Last night is a complete blur." Perry looked over to see Harry with a glazed look in his eyes, telling Perry that Harry had most likely not waited for him to answer and was narrating is life in his mind, again. Perry made a mental note to get that checked out as he grabbed a red bathrobe that was draped on the nightstand and slipped into it before Harry snapped out of it. Perry then slipped back under the sheets.

/~/~/~/

This was getting nowhere. Harry spotted his pants next to the bed, and grabbed for them. He was trying to grab them without getting out of the bed. While he was reaching down, his leg accidently hit Perry's, and he blushed.

Picking up the pants, he laid back down in bed quickly realizing they were way too light. Where was his wallet!? He couldn't find it, his money, and ID where not in his pants.

He wondered how they paid for the room. Did they pay for it yet? How did they get here? So many questions and no answers. What about the keys to the room he was in, then he realized, Perry would never trust him with them.

"Okay I'm broke" Harry frowned before looking back at Perry, "Do you have the Hotel keys?"

/~/~/~/

Perry looked over to Harry, unsure how to respond to a question he had yet to think about. Luckily for him there was a knock on the door, interrupting anything Perry would have said.

Perry stood up; making sure the bathrobe was secure on his body. "Don't get up, I'll get it."

Perry navigated his way out of the bedroom and into the front room of the hotel room. There was another knock on the door just as Perry turned the knob to open it. Perry couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. He knew that if Harry had seen the person in front of Perry he would have started grilling him instantly on whether he was the real deal or not.

Standing in front of Perry was a man dressed up like Elvis. Perry couldn't resist the urge to see if the impersonator clad in a white 70's style jumpsuit was wearing any blue suede shoes, knowing that they wouldn't have gone with the outfit knew that he looked like a tourist attraction had thrown him up during a bought with the flu.

"Are you," Perry looked up and saw the man squint down at the piece of paper in in his hand. "Perry Van Strike?"

"Von Strike." Perry corrected, his mind turning back to Harry in the other room. Now, Perry had to admit, his friends back in California knew more then he gave them credit for he did have a soft spot for Harry. A spot he never wanted to admit. But this morning, the way Harry look at him when he saw Perry almost made him blush just thinking about it arouse a deeply buried emotion that Perry thought he had rid himself of years ago. "Perry von Strike."

"Yeah, well, Mr. von Strike, you might remember me, though," The man had folded up the slip of paper and slipped it into his sleeve before smiling at Perry. "From the look on your face you were far to intoxicated."

"I hate to ask you to do this but my head is pounding and just thinking of words like intoxicated…could you speed this up a little and simplify it." Perry lifted one hand to massage his temple.

"Yes. Well you see I performed a service for you last night and-"

"A what now?" Perry asked, suddenly on edge about anything he might have done last night to get his mind off of H-work.

"A-a service sir. To act or provide a paying co-"

"Stop. I get it. I know what a service is, your Highness." Perry rubbed his hand across his forehead and eyes wishing he could undo what he had most likely done last night, "I don't need the details. How much?"

"I estimated it at two hundred and fifty dollars." Perry ran his fingers through his hair trying not to show how the price had affected him.

'What kind of male hooker dressed as Elvis charges that much?'

"Um, what now?" Perry asked looking away from the man for a moment to see his keys, a slender credit card like hotel room key, and two wallets on the table by the door. Perry could tell by the way the wallets lay that they were crammed full of money.

'Please don't tell me Harry robbed someone. Please don't tell me Harry robbed someone. Please don't tell me Harry robbed someone.'

"You ordered the deluxe package. Pictures, cake, champagne, the works." The man laughed at Perry's expression. "I see these looks all the time. I guess it sucks not remembering the best night of your life, hu?"

"Excuse me." Perry had never felt disgusted with himself before but at that moment he felt sick. "What exactly happened last night?"

"Why you got married." Perry's hands were reaching into his wallet, still on the table, and pulled out three hundred dollars. "You two were the cutest little couple."

"Who exactly did I marry?" Parry asked trying to breath.

"I've got the photos right here." The moment Perry had the white envelope in his hands he ripped the top of it open and pulled the first photo out. It was a picture of him, with some man's leg on his hip his hand holding it there while his other kept the other man's face glued to his is one of the most passionate kisses Perry had ever seen with the other man's hands wrapped around his neck. Only it wasn't a random man he had never seen before. It was... It was... "I think you both said his name was Harry, Harry Lockhart? Well, von Strike now according to this."

Perry numbly took the certificate that the man handed him and handed him the money.

"Uh, Mr. von Strike." Perry paused in shutting the door for a moment. "You gave me fifty dollars too much."

"Keep it." Perry smiled as everything sank in. "I'm just glad you're not a hooker."

Perry shut the door as the man mumbled awkward congratulations.

"Now...how to tell Harry."

/~/~/~/

Harry had been trying to overhear the conversation, but he only heard a few words. Not enough to make any since. Frustrated Harry grabbed a pulled a spare blanket that was at the end of the bed. The thing was fucking huge! He slipped out of the bed, while Perry had been talking to the man. He had to bite as his lip; it was warmer in the bed.

Shrugging off his discomfort he wrapped the towel around him. It covered him completely, and even dragged on the floor. Damn it was really fluffy and soft too. He overheard Perry saying something about a hooker.

Eww! Did Perry hire a gay hooker last night? Harry smiled; maybe it was a good thing he couldn't remember.

He headed toward where Perry was shutting the door. He was going to tease him, but he tripped on the oversized blanket and stumbled onto Perry's back. Embarrassed he pushed away, and tripped on the blanket again this time fling to the floor, with a small "humpf!"

Perry had now turned and was looking down at him. Damn! Why couldn't he do anything right. Perry wouldn't be making an idiot out of himself. It took Harry a moment for Harry to notice when he fell the blanket had fallen around him, barley covering him. He quickly covered himself better.

Perry only looked at Perry for a moment before looking away. What was with that face Perry was giving him?

"So, what was that all about?" Harry asked hoping to get some of his questions answered.

Before Perry could answer though, harry pointed to Perry's hand.

"Hey that's mine! And here I thought I was the thief." Wait a minute, he still felt the weight of ring on his finger looking down, and he saw a much different ring. That was a little too big for him, and could probably slide off.

"What is going on?" Harry asked totally confused, still sitting on the floor.

/~/~/~/

Perry stared at the ring on Harry's finger s little surprised that he had given Harry his college ring.

"Harry, I'm not quite sure how to break this to you but..." Perry sighed and held the envelope out to Harry. "Just look through these and I'm sure you'll understand."

Perry watched as Harry took the envelope away from him.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'll just go get in the shower and then we can go down to breakfast, alright?" Perry smiled hesitantly at Harry before leaving the room and heading for his suitcase.

/~/~/~/

Harry wanted to say something but Perry was already out the door. Harry sighed looking down at the envelope. Perry didn't look very happy, almost worried, but at least he didn't seem mad.

Harry carefully picked himself up off the floor and sat at the end of the bed, starring at the envelope. What was inside of it?

He suddenly felt like he was in school and got a letter home, or a report card.

He opened it up looking inside there was a lot inside of it. Some Paper's, some scattered items, hey pictures! Maybe the pictures would tell him enough he wouldn't have to look through the papers. He realized now this was probably one of their cases. So with this mind set it was a shock when he looked at the pictures, he kept flipping through the pictures. A wedding? Did he and Perry get...? Harry stopped on a photo of him and Perry making out hot and heavy; Hands gripping at each other's clothes.

Suddenly he wanted to read those Papers. Marriage certificates! Shit, he took up Perry's last name?

Harry fell back in bed. What now?

He thought back to Perry's reaction, and groaned. Perry was trying to be nice, wasn't he? This was all one big mistake. Perry didn't like him like that. Harry wasn't ready to married again. He would just end up alone all over again. Perry would probably file for a divorce; Harry's Second divorce. At least he wouldn't lose Perry. All he had to do was tell Perry it was all a giant mistake. Harry should get dressed since Perry mentioned breakfast, but Harry didn't care. His world was falling around him once again, and he didn't want to face it. He lay back on the bed the envelope fallowing next to him. Two rings feel out but Harry didn't notice, already drifting to sleep.

Perry would wake him when he was done with his shower.

He really hoped Perry wasn't too disgusted with the thought of being married to him, because the thought of being married to Perry wasn't as bad as he thought, but it was scary. He was opening himself up for hurt, so he tried to keep it inside. It only made him more alone more hurt.

/~/~/~/

Perry slowly lifted his head and allowed it to hit the marble wall in the shower. 'How the hell is Harry taking the whole concept of being married to me?'

Perry could only think of Harry being disgusted with himself at what had happened in there drunken state. Or maybe he was upset or hurt because Perry hadn't been able to protect him from the one person he never thought he needed protection from. Perry.  
He slowly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, pausing only to wrap a big, warm, fuzzy towel around his hips.

Perry turned to start getting dressed only to freeze when he caught his eye in the mirror. Harry had trusted them. Had trusted him.

"He trusted me." Perry whispered, feeling as if his heart was being wretched from his chest with a pair of rusty pliers. "Trusted me and I did this to him. I'm a monster."

Perry shook his head slowly, grabbed his clothes, and turned his back on his reflection. Perry dressed quickly trying to keep his mind quiet. But by the time he left the bathroom he already had several Harry confrontation scenarios swimming through his mind. Pushing aside any fear that he would never admit he had Perry opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Instead of a loud hysterical room Perry was greeted by silence and instead of Harry freaking out he found him lying on the bed his eye closed and his towel barely covering him. Perry saw the envelopes contents on the bed and on Harry. Perry sprang forward pressing two fingers to the spot under Harry's jaw. Once Perry got the feel of a steady pulse he relaxed and moved away only to pause when he noticed something glinting besides Harry's elbow. Perry reached over and picked up a platinum wedding ring.

"Well, I really went all out." Perry smiled and slipped it on his ring finger, putting Harry's class ring into his pocket.

"Harry." Perry grabbed a clean pair of pants, underwear, and shirt, tossed it at Harry's sleeping form which jolted Harry awake as Perry walked out of the room. "Breakfast time. Get dressed."

/~/~/~/

Harry grumbled some more, and slipped on the clothes Perry had thrown at him. Some things never changed. Where did Perry slip off to now?

He was pushing off the bed when something stabbed into his flesh.

"Oww!" He looked down at what had dug into his skin. He picked it up, surprised to see it was a wedding ring. The light hit it in an angle that it shined into his eye. He smiled at it.

He pulled off the giant class ring off his stub of a finger, and started to slip on the wedding ring when he stopped.

What was he doing?

He was glad Perry wasn't in the room; he would probably laugh at him. Harry didn't have the strength to put the ring back though. He wanted to keep it. Perry would call him an idiot if he saw he had kept it.

Wait where was the other ring? Harry looked through the stuff and couldn't find it. Then he looked around the bed. Well damn! Where the hell did that little bastard go!?

Oh well. Maybe Perry would never find out about the ring. Harry took off the chain he wore as a necklace and slipped the ring onto the chain; he put it back on, and slipped the chain with the ring under his shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket that had been thrown on the ground and put it on.

He turned back to the pile of pictures and grabbed a picture of him and Perry at the altar. They were kissing in front of the Elvis impersonator. They both looked so happy, and way too into the kiss. He slipped it into his pocket, after all Perry would probably want to forget any of this ever happened. Harry figured he would probably burn the photos but Harry wished he could remember. Anything that made him as happy as he looked in the picture was worth remembering.

It wasn't hard to find Perry; the blond detective was dialing a number into his cell phone,

"Don't call your mother." Harry joked, trying to lighten the tension he felt knotting up inside of him. When Perry looked at him he swallowed hard. Perry still hadn't mentioned anything about them being married. Maybe it meant that little to him. Harry wasn't sure why, but that thought really hurt.

/~/~/~/

"I have to, it's her birthday today." Perry forced himself to smile at Harry. "Do you want to say happy birthday to her, hubby?"

It almost hurt to call him that knowing that Harry would hate to actually be his husband.

/~/~/~/

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, instead he probably resembled a fish. He didn't know Perry was actually talking to his mom! The Perry had- Perry had called him 'hubby'. Was he joking, or serious? Realizing he hadn't responded to the question, he quickly nodded the motion jerky. He slowly walked up to the phone. Nervously taking the phone from Perry,

"Hey uh, Happy Birthday Mrs. von Strike."

There was a pause before a giggle, "You sound as adorable as Perry makes you out to be. Now don't go breaking my little boy's heart!" He could hear her smile through the phone. "Let me say bye to my baby boy, and then I'll let you two be alone. I'm sure you newlyweds have loads to talk about."

Ha, she had no clue. Harry nodded even though she couldn't see him, and handed the phone back to Perry.

/~/~/~/

"Hey, Mom. Yeah. Yeah. I'll see." Perry smiled into the phone as his mother talked about him bringing Harry home for Thanksgiving and about his siblings. "Bye mother."

"Bye love. I'll talk to you later." He could hear the smile in her voice as he hung up knowing that he had a lot more to explain to her and she wasn't going to let him get out of it.

Perry slipped his android into his pocket and looked over at Harry.

"Hungry?"

/~/~/~/

No, he wasn't. He was too nervous to be hungry.

"Starving, I'm about to wither away." Perry just smiled as they headed to Perry's car. It wasn't until Perry was driving that Harry saw it, the sun shining off of it, on Perry's ring finger

"Is that the wedding ring!?" He hadn't meant to say it that out loud. He practically yelled it out, in his shock. What did all of this mean?

/~/~/~/

Perry felt his heart skip a beat as panic rushed through his veins. The damn ring. The gut wrenching pain that followed afterwards.

"Yeah, I thought since it's legal why not..."

Perry could have hit himself. Playing innocent and dumb? Not who Perry was. If his mother were here right now she would've smacked him upside the head and told him to just admit that he loved Harry already.

But two just wasn't something Perry could do. He didn't want to have his heart broken or lose Harry over something that happened in a drunken fling. Perry cringed inwardly. He so wished it was more than that, but it would only freak Harry out more.

/~/~/~/

"Oh." Harry said, his necklace with his own ring on it suddenly felt heavy, as though it was weighing his neck down.

"Well I guess that's what we get for waking up in Vegas." Was Perry doing this, because he felt it was his duty, because it was "legal"? He didn't want to force Perry into anything, but at the same time he liked the idea of being married to Perry, and didn't want to lose him. Who was he kidding? He liked Perry. Much more then he should. Perry was the only guy Harry had ever liked, like this.

Perry was always bringing men home; he wasn't the type to settle down. Even if he was, Harry was sure he wouldn't go for him. Perry was pulling into some kind of diner, but Harry didn't care. Harry always messed up things for Perry. Well not this time. So what if Perry was gay for every guy out there except him.

As soon as the car stopped Harry decided to break his own heart, for the sake of Perry

"What a mistake last night was huh?" Harry voice started to shake and he couldn't bring himself to look at Perry. "You don't have to worry about it. I mean... you know. Well we can always cancel it." He couldn't handle the word divorce. "Then we can pretend it never happened."

He already caused Perry so much trouble, for once he would be the one hurt, and not Perry. Or at least that's what he believed. His eyes where moist, so he looked out the car door window.

'Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't you dare fucking cry!' He scolded himself.

/~/~/~/

"Cancel it?" Perry was torn between pain and amusement. "I need to meet the teacher that let you pass elementary school."

Perry placed the car in park, unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Harry, noticing how close to crying the man was. Perry felt angry and hurt all of a sudden. The urge to harm anyone or anything that had hurt Harry mixed with the feeling to wrap his arms around him and hold him close was overpowering.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Perry's hand was on Harry's shaking shoulder. "If you want to leave it up to the saying 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' don't worry. It will all be okay."

/~/~/~/

Perry's hand felt so comforting on his shoulder, the heavy warmth, made him want to curl into Perry. "But I don't want that" Harry let out a loud sob. Quickly realizing what he said out loud, he flew the car door open before Perry could say anything and ran, the cool air stinging his skin. He ran into the diner the people inside staring at him, as if he was crazy. He ran into the restroom, and leaned against the door. He felt like breaking down.

How could he have said that!? He fucked up yet again. Now Perry would feel bad. It wasn't Perry's fault he didn't feel the same way. What if Perry pretended to feel the same to make him feel better? Harry felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

Someone was knocking on the bathroom door; probably one of the employ's. What the hell was he thinking running in here? Perry probably saw him run into the diner. Harry hoped he wouldn't check the restrooms. People where talking outside, but he drowned them out. Why couldn't they just shut up? If they made a big deal Perry would know where he was. Maybe Harry could say Perry heard wrong. He started trying to think of an excuse for his confession. It was hard since the pain in his chest, made the tears fall from his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

/~/~/~/

Perry walked into the diner only to feel all eyes turn on him. The babbling voices didn't waver but with one look around he knew that Harry had been through here. Perry looked over at a waiter and smiled faintly.

"I'm looking for someone about this tall." Perry held his hand out a few inches below his head. "Male, dark hair-"

"Ran through here like he was running from a pack of zombie dogs?" The man smiled and jerked his thumb behind him at the door with a man on it. "He locked himself in there."

"Thanks." Perry walked past the man to the door and knocked on it waiting for Harry to open it.

Perry leaned against the door waiting he knocked again.

"Harry, don't be a baby. Let me in."

/~/~/~/

Harry bit his lip, and then took several deep breaths to stop his crying. He didn't want to confront Perry just yet, and of course Perry was already mocking him.

"Go away!" Well that was fucking mature. "I don't want to talk to you! Or look at you! Leave me alone!"

/~/~/~/

"Harry, come on let's talk about this." Perry remembered back to when they first met. Talking money. "Remember what I told you a couple of years ago. You've got to put your money where your mouth is. I mean come on this is what we get for waking up in Vegas."

/~/~/~/

"Yeah." Harry nodded to himself, "Yeah".

He ran the back of his hand across his eyes. He then dabbed his sleeve over his face getting rid of any leftover tears. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands in jacket pocket. Huh? He pulled out a handful of loose... glitter?

The door opened inward and hit into Harry as Perry decided to try the door again, and the glitter flew from his hands and landed all over Perry.

Harry took in the sight of a glittery Perry before he dubbed over bursting into laughter. New tears in his eyes from laughter, Harry was trying to breath.

"Can't stop-! God Perry-! Can't take you serious! Shake that glitter out of your clothes." Harry barley managed to talk though his fit of laughter. He didn't know how he got glitter in his pocket. But figured it was probably from the night before.

/~/~/~/

Perry shook himself as the door shut behind him.

"Well at least I know that ether we didn't have rice thrown at our wedding or we went to a gay strip club. So that narrows down the whole 'what happened last night?' issue." Perry laughed running his fingers through his hair to try and get rid of all the glitter.

"Do I or do I not now look like a gay vampire?"

/~/~/~/

Harry couldn't suppress his smile.

"No you are too pretty, more like a fairy. A big magical fairy" He corrected. Even though Perry was trying the glitter was not coming out. Without thinking Harry stepped up to him. "Let me"

Harry started ruffling Perry's hair, glitter falling everywhere. When most was out Harry took a step back admiring his job and he finally got a good visual on Perry.

Broad shoulders, clothes that hung perfectly to his body, and now his hair was messed up, but it looked good; Several of the longer pieces falling over his eyes. Harry gulped as realized that Perry was looking at him.

Their eyes connected and Harry became aware of just how close they were, it was so quiet, "Sooo... you wanted to talk?"

/~/~/~/

"You don't want to leave this in Vegas?"

Perry couldn't help but look Harry up and down trying not to get his hopes too high.

/~/~/~/

The question seemed sudden, and Harry started to panic.

"Well, I don't like men, but- I don't know. Your different; I mean-" What did he mean? He had to shut up. "But I bet you can't wait to go out on the prowl for- well- there are a lot of ass's out there you haven't-. You know, I'm more old fashioned myself." Harry felt frustrated. "It's not like I meant to marry you! It just kind of happened. So spare me your dirty looks! Don't blame me!"

He didn't have anything to do with his hands so he started to tap on his thigh.

"What about you huh? Don't you want to forget all of this?" Of Couse Perry would. What was even the point of asking? Harry wondered how he always did this. Not only did he always hurt himself, but also everyone around him. Harry braced himself, for Perry's rejection

/~/~/~/

Perry flinched back as if he had been snapped at by a vicious dog. 'I should've known better. You'd think I would've learned my lesson by now. When you strike the match you're bound to feel the flame.'

Perry looked Harry up and down as his heart plummeted from his chest towards the floor, hiding behind his poker face. No way in hell was he going to let Harry see him fall apart. He would sleep with Harmony before he did that.

"Fuck this." Perry tossed his keys at Harry before he turned on his heels and left the bathroom. He walked casually past the booths of people, nodded at the waiter who had helped only moments ago, and exited the building. Once he was free of prying eyes Perry took a deep shuddering breathe and started running.

/~/~/~/

Harry almost dropped the keys thrown at him and stared at the door in shock. Did he just witness that? He was expecting Perry to be relieved, not- this was all wrong.

"PERRY!" Harry screamed as he ran out of the restroom. Everyone stared at him, waiter pointed outside, and Harry ran after him. "Perry!"

He saw him running. Perry couldn't hear him. Fuck! He didn't want to lose Perry! It was his greatest fear. Screw it if Perry teased him, he was going to tell Perry the truth! He jumped in the car, and drove after Perry.

As he got close Perry had slowed down to a fast walk, Harry rolled down the window, driving as fast as Perry was walking, fuck traffic.

"Get in the car Perry! Please! I need to tell you something. Just please don't hate me." Harry unlocked the door hopping Perry would take the invitation. If not Harry would resort to drastic measures.

/~/~/~/

Perry didn't even glance over. Instead he looked straight ahead trying to bury the memories that were flooding back from last night and trying to kill the emotions inside.

"Just forget about it. About everything. Let's just go back to when it didn't hurt to look at each other. I just..." Perry stopped suddenly, his heart pounding in his chest. "I don't want to feel like a monster Harry. I know I'm a bad person, but Jesus."

At that point Perry's heart shattered against the pavement.

/~/~/~/

"Stop saying that! You're not a bad person! Now get in the fucking car! If you don't- If you don't I will crash this car with me inside. Damn it, Perry! Don't you care about me? Because I care about you and I can't live with my heart being broken all over again. Not by you. Why are you always so mean to me? I thought you cared!"

Harry knew it was irrational and childish, not to mention suicidal. He could never actually kill himself though. But he needed Perry even if he was being greedy

/~/~/~/

"Mean? Since when have I been mean, Harry?" Perry turned abruptly and glared at Harry. "I have gone completely out of my way to save you every time something goes wrong. I took a fucking bullet for you! Don't you realize I' m trying to protect both of us here?"

"You came into my life, you turned it upside down, and you made me think that I could actually be okay deep down. Harry, I can't really handle all this right now. Information overload okay, this situation has just lost complete control."

/~/~/~/

"No shit!" There was now traffic behind Harry, angry driver's honking their horns at him, people cursing out of there windows. "Just get in the car. Remember what you told me? Stop being a baby. Besides you're the one who got me into this, send out an S.O.S. or something. But if you don't want to hurt me you'll get in the car. Because even though it was you that got me into this, I don't regret it. I love you."

Harry was terrified he did NOT mean to say that last part. "I wish I could remember last night I want to remember, I really do."

Harry pulled out the picture he had taken from the stack earlier, the one he had shoved in his pocket, showing it to Perry.

"What? Do you only love me while drunk?" Harry hated himself as he felt his eye's water up.

Parry didn't even want to talk to him. He should drive away, but since when did Harry ever do what he should?

/~/~/~/

Perry stared at Harry for a moment.

"Get out of the car. I drive."

/~/~/~/

Harry was glad and terrified shitless at the same time. Perry was getting in the car, but at the same time, he hadn't said anything but those two short sentences. Oh god! Perry didn't feel the same! He wanted to run away again, but that wouldn't achieve anything. They had been running too much already. He nodded, and stumbled out of the driver's side, he watched out for the pissed off drivers, and rounded the car to switch sides. How was Perry going to break it to him? Harry's heart was shattering in his chest. He didn't want to do this anymore. It hurt. He didn't want to hurt any more.

/~/~/~/

"So...you love me?" Perry asked ignoring the angry drivers as he drove down the street. "Or was that a ploy to get me in the car?"

/~/~/~/

Harry saw the fork in the figurative road. Two paths' he could take, lie or tell the truth, but Harry being Harry he picked neither.

"I don't know why I should say anything while you haven't said a word, on how you feel. Every time I tell you about my feelings, you never say anything back. Are you just trying to toy with me? Because that's really fucked up. Or are you trying to get me to say I love you just so you can make a joke about how stupid me, and my emotions are?" Harry asked accusingly.

/~/~/~/

"That doesn't answer my question but fine." Perry pulled into a drive through and turned to Harry while they waited behind a car ordering. "I thought it was obvious, but here we go. Harry, I liked you the first time I met you. I have no idea how many men out there look positively adorable bleeding after getting their asses handed to them on a sliver plate but you took the cake. I pretty much had a crush on you ever since that whole talking monkey conversation; a crush that grew when I kissed you to throw off the cops, and to be honest? I think I fell in love with you when you punched me."

Perry looked away ignoring the shocked look on Harry's face and pulled up to the widow.

"Two of the breakfast combos please. Sweet tea and," Perry glanced over at Harry. "What do you want, love?"

Perry flashed Harry a smile as he waited for an answer.

/~/~/~/

"Oh wow Perry." Harry looked at the backlights of the car in front of them. He was soaking in everything Perry had just told him. Finally he turned to Perry a smile on his lips, "When I punched you? Really?"

He couldn't describe the joy of hearing that Perry loved him back. Oh wait he still had to tell Perry he felt the same way, he sighed.

"I should have told you before. Perry I'm so glad you love me, but I-"

"Hello! Is that the end of your order, sir?" The electronic voice in the menu sign cut him off. He wanted kill the employee on the other end of the speaker.

'I should have told you before. Perry I'm so glad you love me, but I wish you had said something sooner, because I love you too' that's what he was going to say, before he was interrupted. He had to bite his tongue not to snap at the employee through the order box.

/~/~/~/

"Just change the drinks to a root beer and a mountain dew, thanks." Perry looked down as he started to pull cash out of his wallet.

"That'll be twenty-four fifty. Please drive up to the window." Perry pulled out two tens and a five before looking back over at Harry.

"As you were saying?"

/~/~/~/

"Oh yeah. Well, I thought I liked you just as a best friend, but... I meant it when I told you that I loved you. It why me and Harmony broke up, she said, 'you like Perry more than me!' and slammed the door in my face. Which you think she would learn from before but no. I mean seriously what If I lost another finger; I only have nine you know." Harry stopped talking when he realized he had started rambling.

He wanted to kiss Perry, to let him know, but that was probably moving too fast. Although…this was Perry. He didn't though; instead he looked down at his lap.

/~/~/~/

Perry just nodded as he pulled up to the second window and traded the money for the food. Without saying much Perry drove back to the hotel room. Once they were inside Perry started to eat and took his android out again, texting people and surfing the web.

/~/~/~/

Perry was driving him crazy! He hardly said a word since the drive thru, and now he was playing on his android. He knew they said it went downhill after marriage but damn this was stupid!

Perry said he loved him right? What did he change his mind?

Harry climbed into Perry's lap straddling him, pulling the android out of his hands and putting it beside them.

"Really Perry? We are newlyweds and you want to play with a computer thingy." Harry leaned in, hoping Perry found him as attractive as he found Perry. He placed his hands on either side of Perry's head. "Let's go tear up this town." Harry whispered, winking playfully.

/~/~/~/

"I was just setting up a reception for when we got back, Har. And I was just informing the family that hired us that the hooker did sleep with their father and is the mother of four month old twins. Besides my Facebook status wasn't going to change itself." Perry smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, holding his newly wedded husband close. "Wouldn't you rather have your husband's full undivided attention?"

Perry leaned forward and nibbled on Harry's neck.

/~/~/~/

Harry tried and failed at stopping a moan, at the feeling of Perry touching him like this.

"That sure doesn't sound bad." Harry smiled as he grabbed Perry's strong muscular shoulders before his hands slid down, and then under the bottom of Perry's shirt.

He had never touched a man like this. Well okay maybe he had, but that was still blurry.  
Harry's hand slid up under the shit feeling the tight hot flesh under his hands. He never knew a man's body could turn him on so much. What if he was doing it wrong what if Perry wasn't like it.

He didn't want to be the only one who enjoyed it.

/~/~/~/

Perry relaxed into Harry's touch, his breathing becoming a little heavier as he sucked and nibbled lightly at the tender spot on Harry's neck. There was a growing tightness in his pants that caused him to think that soon a bed would be a good idea.

/~/~/~/

Harry had done many stupid things in his life to get him to have a high, so how was Perry better than any drug. He tossed off Perry's shirt his finger's tangling in Perry's hair; he started to close the distance of their mouths. To Harry it was technically their first real kiss. As their lips met, Harry was sure Perry was the one for him. His whole body felt light and tingling.

/~/~/~/

Perry pressed Harry into the table, losing a little of his control.

Perry's hands roamed under Harry's shirt his fingertips kneading his skin, before running his tongue gently against Harry's bottom lip before, pulling on it gently with his teeth.

"I love you." Harry puffed out, he started to undo Perry's pants. "Bed?"

/~/~/~/

"Thought you'd never get to the point." Perry pried Harry's hands away from his pants and lead Harry into to bedroom. "Do you think you can handle undressing yourself?"

Perry already folding his pants and placing them on the dresser.

/~/~/~/

"I can do that." Harry quickly stripped away his shirt. Unlike Perry he just threw it on the floor. He couldn't care less. Not with a completely naked Perry in front of him. He tripped on his pants though and fall onto the bed. He had barley climbed completely on before Perry was over him.

"You will remember this time" Perry promised and Harry didn't have a single doubt in his mind that it was the truth. Perry prepped him quickly taking it easy knowing that this was Harry's first time with another man.

When Harry was stretched out well Perry lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders. Normally he would go doggy style, but that was with random partners he didn't care, about. Harry was different from all of them, much different. He wanted to see exactly who he was with; after all he had wanted this for so long.

Perry slowly inched inside Harry, the brunette clenching his eyes, hands gripping the sheets and chest heaving. Parry leaned down and kissed him when he was fully in him. He waited till Harry adjusted and started to pound into him. Perry was sure it was the best sex of his life. Just the simple knowledge that it was Harry was enough, but his noises where also adorable. Perry was glad that Harry was the one that came first instead of him. He removed himself from Harry's worn out body.

Harry smiled at Perry as the held each other close on bed, both exhausted from their most recent activity

"Perry, if we hadn't ended up getting married in Vegas would you have ever told me, how you felt?"

/~/~/~/

"Not sure. Most likely not." Perry rested his chin on Harry's head. "I'm not very good with love Harry."

/~/~/~/

"Then I'm glad we came to Vegas" Harry sighed. "Not so good with love, huh? As long as you never stop loving me, I don't care how bad you are at it. Oh and if I catch you sleeping with another man, I might just kill you."

Harry smiled at the joke, but at the realization of Perry's true reputation Harry became worried. Harry didn't want to share Perry with anyone else. In fact the thought ate him up on the inside.

/~/~/~/

"Don't worry. I'm all yours, Harry." Perry shifted so he was, hovering over Harry and was looking deep into his dark brown eyes. "Just don't go anywhere or do anything stupid. Okay?"

/~/~/~/

"I'm not going anywhere, where would I go; everything I need and care about is all right here. I had noting before you." Even though the words where sad the came with no pain, because Harry couldn't be happier to be where he was.

"On the other hand." Harry's smile grew until it covered his face. "I can't promise not to be stupid, it comes naturally. I guess that's another reason I need you. To tell me how stupid I am being, and help correct me."

/~/~/~/

"Well that should be fun." Perry laughed, rolling on to his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Oh, just to warn you, we're going to my mother's in two weeks."

/~/~/~/

Harry's mind went blank, that last sentence made no since, he turned to Perry, "What!?"

/~/~/~/

"For Thanksgiving." Perry rolled his eyes and laughed.

/~/~/~/

"Oh." harry had never meet Perry's mom. How many guys had Perry been with before? How many had he actually taken home? Harry wasn't exactly bragging worthy, or at least he didn't think so,\. "What if she doesn't like me?"

/~/~/~/

"She wouldn't have talked to you or invited you along." Perry smiled at Harry. "Besides she likes whoever I like."

/~/~/~/

Harry huffed. "Then she's liked nearly every guy on the planet."

Harry felt guilty as soon as the words left his lips.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." He looked down at his ring finger realizing he had yet to put on the wedding ring. He slipped off the class ring and started to undo his necklace that still had the wedding ring attached to it.

/~/~/~/

Harry's words sobered Perry up pretty quickly.

"It kind of was."

/~/~/~/

Harry finally put the wedding ring on and his finger feels complete. It feels like it had never been cut off. Harry smiled at Perry.

"You complete me" He lay his head on Perry's big strong chest. The after effects of sex, making him sleepy, "Don't let this all be dream" He mumbled before he dozes off.

/~/~/~/

Perry looked at Harry out of the corner of his eyes. "It's not. But, God if it is don't ever wake me up."

And with that Perry wrapped his arms around Harry and drifted off.


End file.
